20 Percent Crueler
by IvyGreenCat
Summary: Tucker "discovers" a video of Danny singing in the shower; and Danny can REALLY sing! But our favorite halfa starts to wonder if he's bitten off a bit more than he can chew when, after he does a quick talent show performance, he gets a record contract from an eager music producer. Can Danny keep his secret safe now that both of his identities have been idolized?


"Dude! Dude, come over here _this second_, I just got the best idea ever!" Tucker's voice shouted from Danny's cell.

Danny's eyes widened. He knew this tone; it meant that his best friend had one of his crazy ideas that always, _always_ worked.

"I'll be there in a sec."

Danny quickly transformed and flew to Tucker's house, making sure nobody was watching before dropping through the roof directly over the techno-geek's room. He transformed back to Fenton, enjoying the cool wash-over of the glowing rings before before turning to his friend, whose eyes were glued to his computer screen.

"So?"

"You can sing." Tucker whispered in awe, turning to his friend with wide eyes.

"_What_?" Danny frowned.

"_You. Can. Sing._ Why didn't you tell me?!"

Danny's eyes widened even more than Tucker's. "**Where. Did. You Get. That. Video**." He growled, spotting the picture of himself on his friend's computer screen.

"That's not important, man! You can _sing_! Do you even know what that means?!"

"Of course it's important, I was in the shower!" Danny shouted in horror.

"Exactly! You were _singing_ in the shower! And you were REALLY GOOD!" Tucker squealed, not noticing Danny's glare accompanied by violently glowing green eyes.

Danny finally sighed. "Okay, I give. Why is it so great that I can sing?"

"Because," Tucker said excitedly, though he was a bit calmer now, "with a voice that good- and, man, you're REALLY good! - You can get popular!"

Danny sighed. "Yeah, but wimpy Danny Fenton can't just suddenly get cool! People would make the connection between me and Phantom before my dad could yell 'ghost'."

"Phantom and I_." _Tucker corrected. "But you wouldn't have to _act _cool; with a voice like that, you could be popular even though you're a total loser!"

Danny's eyes narrowed. "Do you really think so?"

"One hundred percent sure."

Tucker was almost never one hundred percent sure.

Danny pumped a fist in the air. "Tucker, you're a genius!"

"Wait," Tucker held up his hand up palm out in a motion to pause, "You need to know how to rap. Can you rap?"

"… I think so."

"We need to test you. If you can't rap, then no one at school is even going to give you a second glance."

Danny nodded. "Point. How should we test it?"

"I know just the rap." Tucker smiled almost evilly.

Tucker turned to his computer and began to type furiously. "_Just_ the rap…" Tucker breathed as he smiled and turned the computer screen so that Danny could see it.

Danny squinted. "…Is that a pony?"

"Yes. Yes it is." Tucker tapped something out on his computer, then pulled up the lyrics to the tune he was about to play from Youtube.

"Okay… so I just kinda sing along?"

"_Rap_ along," Tucker corrected, "But yep. Are you ready?"

"Can you play one with the lyrics in it first so I know how it goes?"

"Sure," Tucker typed a bit, then pulled up a separate window and played the original rap. "Got it?"

Danny nodded slowly. "I think so."

"You ready, then?"

"Let's get this over with."

Tucker pressed play.

Danny waited till he knew the lyrics started, took a deep breath, and began to rap.

"Yeah I own this beat

You can call me the king or the ruler

Felon on bass, getting hoarse at the mic

We're getting 20 percent cooler

We had a great day out

Calling my name like Ferris Bueller

It's time to wrap this up

We're getting 20 percent cooler

7 colors in your hair

Get your boots on dear 'cause we're going out there

Don't care bout the dress code

Put it on, let's go

Girls go wild 'cause we're going "al fresco"

Ha!

No need to perform

Hands on our bodies gonna keep our skills warm

We need social reform 'cause we're just so criminal

Linguist subliminal, damages minimal

Top percentile, largest fraction

Massive attraction, girl-on-girl action

Stop that, I'm gonna need a redaction

Drop that, you already got your reaction

Me? I'm gonna keep on smiling

You? You're gonna need restyling

I got the quote back

From the jeweler

You're getting 20 percent cooler…" At first, Danny was a bit hesitant, but as the rap went on he got faster and started getting into it and bobbing his head, even dancing a bit to the rhythm. And, to Tucker at least, Danny sounded _good._ Almost better than the original rapper, even!

"**Yeah I own this beat****"** Dannycontinued, really feeling the song now,

"**You can call me the king or the ruler**

**Felon on bass, getting hoarse at the mic**

**We're getting 20 percent cooler**

**We had a great day out**

**Calling my name like Ferris Bueller**

**It's time to wrap this up**

**We're getting 20 percent cooler**

**We're getting 20 percent cooler!**

**We're getting 20 percent cooler!**

**We're getting 20 percent cooler!**

**We're getting 20 percent cooler!**

**Shhhhhhhh**

**Reduce that treble**

**There's an 8 or 9 who think they're on my level**

**Like a rebel in a bunker getting shelled with a mortar**

**Bump up and down cause I think you ought'a **

**Place your hand on my thigh**

**Don't be coy, I can hear you sigh**

**Grinding your hips, I'll be flashing my pink**

**And in ten seconds flat you'll be back with a drink**

**Wooo!**

**Bring out the Bacardi**

**Twilight, Sparkle, up in the party**

**Tap that, like a phone in the cold war**

**Room on the third floor, knocking at my front door**

**Me? I'm kind of a rarity**

**You? Work that dexterity**

**Lean back now, here's what I meant**

**Getting cooler by 20 percent**

**Yeah I own this beat**

**You can call me the king or the ruler**

**Felon on bass, getting hoarse at the mic**

**We're getting 20 percent cooler**

**We had a great day out**

**Calling my name like Ferris Bueller**

**It's time to wrap this up**

**We're getting 20 percent cooler**

**We're getting 20 percent cooler!**

**We're getting 20 percent cooler!**

**We're getting 20 percent cooler!**

**We're getting 20 percent cooler!**

**Yeah I own this beat**

**You can call me the king or the ruler**

**Felon on bass, getting hoarse at the mic**

**We're getting 20 percent cooler**

**We had a great day out**

**Calling my name like Ferris Bueller**

**It's time to wrap this up**

**We're getting 20 percent cooler.**" Danny finished, taking a deep breath. He looked like he was hyperventilating, but a huge grin had spread across his face. This was fun!

Danny looked to a wide-eyed Tucker. There was a slight pause before the techno-geek burst into frantic applause. When he finally stopped, only because his hands were starting to hurt, he told Danny, "Dude, I think you just got 20 percent cooler."


End file.
